Darkside: Two sides of the Same coin
Darkside: Two sides of the Same coin. A Darkside oneshot story by Marquis-B589 Sounds of thunder roared as two silhouettes teared through the heavens, locked the ever going battle of Life and Death. Both machines are State-of-the-art VF-19A Excalibur variable fighters, named after the fabled sword of King Authur and lived up to their name of being capable of handling situations they've been given. Both machines are flown by expert pilots, who know if the nimble machines power, and are now using it to their fulliest potential to see who lives, and who dies. Marq cursed as the Missile Warning system of his Red claded Variable Fighter went off like mad as dozens of Micro missiles immerged from the clouds steaks towards him, with the intend of blasting him out of the skies. The experinenced pilot engaged his afterburners, followed by executing several High-G twist and turns in which the Variable fighter preformed to the letter,causing the guided warheads to crash into each other and explode. Marq took a quick sigh of relief before Reaction rounds impacted on his fighters body, causing it and him to shake against the impacts of the deadly munitions. Thankfully, his craft was built to survive this kind of situation. He turned his attention to where the rounds came from and saw the opposing Crimson dark Excalibur,it's silhouette giving it the image of an Angel of Death stalking his victim. The pilot of the other machine smiles, confident that if he could get rid of at least this obstecle; his other self, his final target,the woman who took everything away from him, will finally be in his sights.'' Just go down and die!'' Seraph thought to himself as he fired another burst from his gatling gun. Marq who was running on instict at the moment, switched from Fighter to Gerwalk mode, the VF-19's engines transforming into legs that swung forward; which propeled the machine backwards as the deadly rounds passed just a few inches away from touching the nose of the aircraft. Marq then changed into Battroid mode and aimed his Gatling gun at Seraph's Machine as it passes, firing in short burst. Seraph made several barrel rolls as he passed Marq's Excalibur, dodging the hail of ammunition. After clearing the distance between him and his other self, Seraph transformed into Gerwalk and flipped his machine on it's back facing Marq's, and unleashed a volly of some 20 Micro missiles. Marq targeted the missiles with both his head laser and Gunpod and opened fire, shorting down a majority of the targets,with the remaining missiles getting through. Marq switched over from Battroid to Fighter and dived down,making the missiles smash into each other."Your good,but not good enough!" said Marq as he opened fire with a volly of his micro missiles, who's supply haven't been exausted as much as Seraph's. Seraph let out a sigh as he shot down some of the Missiles and dived for a canyon,hoping that the missiles wound smash into the tight corridors rather than him.'' He's persistant, i'll give him that ''Seraph said to himself as he stared up at his doppleganger's fighter in anger; soley for the fact that his ass wouldn't just die. Suddenly,Marq's voice came through the radio. "You're pretty talented in that Machine,is everyone from your universe that good or is it just you?" Seraph hated the sound of his voice.